Wideband receivers are configured to provide filtering to most out-of-band blocker signals before any baseband amplification. Wideband receivers can employ passive mixers that immediately down-convert an input current to baseband. A transimpedance amplifier (TIA) then converts any baseband current in the receive band to voltage. A received radio frequency (RF) signal may include an unwanted blocker signal at frequency fb, and a wanted signal at frequency fw, which may be Δfb greater than fb, e.g., fw=fb+Δfb. However, these unwanted blocker signals experience some amplification around the RF band. This unnecessary amplification of unwanted blocker signals has potential to saturate the receiver, thus resulting in degradation of performance.